


Out on Duty

by Savetheflyingmonkeys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savetheflyingmonkeys/pseuds/Savetheflyingmonkeys
Summary: Smut with a story. Hermione and Draco work at Hogwarts. Hermione is tired of Draco ignoring his duties, but she has something planned for him.





	Out on Duty

He heard the click of her heels on the stone floor long before he saw her. Salazar's snake, he loved it when she wore her heels. He knew she would come here tonight. He did this just to annoy her and just for good measure, he leaned back in his chair throwing his feet up on the desk. The clicking stopped for a brief moment before the doors to his classroom flung wide open.   
"Draco Malfoy, you have shirked your duties for the last time." Her hair was wild with passion and her eyes bright with fire, her gray cloak floating around her, as she crossed the distance of his office to a spot in front of his desk.   
Draco chuckled. "I find that doubtfull Granger."   
"You cannot skieve off and leave me to patrol the halls on my own."   
"And why can't I? Scared of first years wandering the corridors after hours?"   
"Because you presume too much Malfoy. I'd hate to have to lodge a formal complaint with Headmistress McGonagall."   
Draco sat up straight in his chair. How dare she threaten him. "I'm sure we could come to an agreement and avoid the unpleasantness of involving McGonagall. She has so much to deal with already."   
"The only agreement we'll come to Malfoy is you show up for you duty as scheduled. If any other professor had you as their rounds partner, they would've already lodged a formal complaint."   
"Not Longbottom." Draco mumbled.   
"Even Neville. He's not the same 12 year old you bullied in school."   
Draco stood and made his way around his desk, closing the distance between himself and Hermione. "Fine witch, let's get this over and done with and usher all those first years back to their dorms."   
"McGonagall requested that we patrol the grounds tonight. She's heard that students are sneaking out and down to the quidditch pitch."   
Draco huffed. "Really? It's servent stuff."   
"Careful Draco, or your father will hear about this."   
Draco frowned. "That's not fair."   
" No but it's funny." She gave a sultry giggle. "Let's go. Get your cloak."   
Draco retrieved his cloak and they began their trek through the castle and out the main entrance. Draco fumed as they made their way to the pitch while Hermione wore a smug smirk.   
They made it to the quidditch stands. "No one's here." Draco complained.   
"Let's make sure and check the house locker rooms." Hermione suggested.   
"Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first. If anyone was sneaking out after hours it'd be those idiots."   
She smacked his arm. "Fine. We'll check Slytherin last because if anyone thought they could get away with sneaking out, it would be a snake."   
Draco smirked. "Lead the way," Draco said wishing she was wearing something more fitted than wizarding robes and her cloak. Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw rooms were empty and Draco was perturbed. This was not at all how he imagined his evening. Hermione threw the door open and stepped inside.   
"Someone's been here." She said. "There's a jersey laying on the bench."   
"How do you know they didn't leave it after the last game?" He asked joining her in the small room.   
"Look at it, see who it belongs to."   
Draco picked up the jersey and read the name off the back. "Malfoy."   
At that moment, Hermione removed her cloak and robe to reveal a very short green and silver plaid skirt, a half unbuttoned blouse, and thigh-high stockings. Draco smirked. "Is my father still going to hear about this?" he teased.   
Hermione's eyes went wide. "He had better not and you better not mention him again." She commanded and Draco roared with laughter, removing his cloak suit jacket and button up shirt.   
He slipped into his jersey and pulled Hermione's body into his. "Is this what you were aiming for, Granger?"   
She purred. "10 points to Slytherin."   
"I'd say ten points to Gryffindor, but you're wearing Slytherin colors. And as hot as it is... I don't suppose you'd let me get a camera?"   
"Certainly not!!"   
"How about one of those muggle contraptions that's part telephone, part camera?"   
She pushed him away and headed for the door. "If you don't want to play, I'll leave."   
He grabbed her hand and pulled her back into him his eyes brimming with lust. "Not wearing that." He growled and his mouth latched onto her neck.   
She moaned his name. "What have I told you about leaving love bites."   
"Then don't threaten to walk out of here in front of those hormonal teenage boys who can't seem to keep their eyes from wandering on what's mine." He continued to nibble and suck the length of her neck. Hermione ignored his lay to claim.   
"It's after curfew Draco, who's out here?"   
Draco didn't answer, instead he moved his hands from hers and cupped her bum. His mouth claimed hers and their tongues quickly began the battle for territory. His passion and power pushed Hermione back until she collided with the open faced lockers. She moaned into his mouth as her body thrusted into his. His hands roamed from her bum up to her taunt stomach, to her supple breast, to the nape of her neck, and back to her bum.   
Lifting her from the ground and wedging her between his body and the wood. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso. His fingers found their way from her arse to her core. "Mmmmm. No panties Granger. I may have to deduct points for being naughty." She was wet with need, their brief argument forgotten. He ran his thumb across her swollen bud and Hermione clinched her legs in an attempt to grind and further her pleasure. Draco's grip held firm, but he also knew what precious cargo he held. Worried that another jostle like that would land them both in the infirmary, he carried her just so from the wall to the bench in the middle of the room and set her down.   
Before he could continue his minstrations Hermione has sat forward and grabbed onto the herm of his pants. She pulled them to his thighs, releasing his fully erect member. Hermione kneeled on the stone floor and took his cock in her hand. She pumped her hand the length of it a few times before stroking the tip with her thumb to spread the glistening juices that had begun to flow. Hermione licked her lips and looked up at Draco.   
"Witch," he warned and Hermione smirked. She stuck out her tongue and licked the length of him. She then took the plump head into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down, moving her hand in accordance. Her free hand reached up to his family jewels and began massaging them earning her a primal groan from the man above her.   
Draco laced his fingers into the thick of her curls, moving as her head continued it's sinful motion. 'Merlin, she's bloody fantastic' he thought as his head leaned back in pure bliss. Hermione's hand left his balls and traveled softly up his body to his abdomen as she continued to take him in her mouth. Draco removed the recently donned Jersey so he could better see the witch before him. She swirled her tongue around his tip and Draco pulled her head away. "Unless you want this to come to an sudden end, I suggest we move on." The corner of Hermione's mouth twitched upwards and her eyes rolled back into her head at the dominance portrayed.   
"What would you have me do?"   
"So selfish Granger, always thinking about yourself. I do believe it's my turn to have some fun." He gently pulled her up by the hair. He fiercely and abruptly kissed her lips before placing his hands on her hips, spinning her around, and bending her over. Hermione placed her hands on the bench for stability as Draco slid his manhood between her folds rubbing her clit with his head.   
"Yes, Draco" she begged.   
"Not yet, my witch." Hermione whimpered as he withdrew and kneeled behind her. He placed his hands at the base of her bum, pushing her cheeks up. Draco stuck his nose between her lips and inhaled deeply before licking from clit to slit. "You smell almost as devine as you taste."   
Hermione mewled popping her arse out for more. Draco continued lapping at her free flowing juices. Hermione withered in delight.   
How rare was it that they shagged with clothes on like horny teenagers? Or some place other than the bedroom? Or somewhere that could be caught? By students no less.  
Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by Draco inserting a digit into her center. Hermione put all her weight on her left arm, reaching around to her rear with her right arm to give Draco a proper view again. Draco smiled inserting another finger.   
Merlin he loved how will his witch knew what he wanted. That blow job earlier, helping spread her arse cheeks, hell this whole night was her idea. She deserved a reward. Draco inserted a third finger and slightly curved them out, knowing he'd hit that special spot.   
"Fuck!" She hissed and Draco picked up his pace. Stoking her inner fire, he moved his thumb to provide further simulation. Before Hermione knew what hit her, her whole body was shaking, wave after wave of pleasure wrecked her body. Draco withdrew his fingers and devoured her new fountain of juices. She screamed at the continuous simulation.   
Needing a break, Hermione sat on the bench and Draco grinned like a chessire cat. "Enjoyed yourself?" She asked through ragged breathes.   
"About to enjoy myself even more." He winked. He moved to sit beside Hermione, straddling the bench. He lifted the still clothed witch beside him and set her on his lap. Hermione gripped his shoulder for balance as she used a free hand to guide his erect prick into her still pulsating core.   
"Fuck!" They moaned in unison. Hermione's hands flew to the nape of his neck and began to playfully pull at his blonde locks.   
Draco wasted no time. His hands found her hips and began to bounce her, taking her off almost the full length before impaling her again.   
Hermione's swollen clit needed more. She planted her feet firmly and moved her hips to grind into his, taking control one again.   
Draco's hands moved to her breast. He finally popped them out of the shirt, pushing them up further. Draco snaked one arm around his witch and buiried his face in her bouncing bosom. Hermione arced her back as he began to lick, suckle, and all around stimulate her breast. Draco's free hand found it's way to her clit and began to massage it in small circles.   
"Merlin Draco!" She called out flinging her head back and moving her arms from using Draco to balance, to placing them behind her on the bench. Hermione met the pace of his menstruations, riding him with reckless abandon as she tried to find her release again.   
Draco loved this. His witch never lost control of any situation, until she was under his thumb, and then she became a wanton witch who needed him. He smirked as she placed all her weight on one arm, reaching the other around to massage, pinch, and tease her swollen nipple. A wanton witch indeed. "Come for me witch." Was the only command Hermione needed before she came apart again, riding out the waves of pleasure on his cock. Hermione's body spasmed as she lowered herself to lay on the bench, causing Draco's sword to pop from it's sheith. Another wave of spasms course through her body.   
She looked at the still hard dick. "Really?" She moaned not sure how much more she'd be able to take before he had to carry or levitate her to the castle.   
Draco's lip twitched. "Don't worry. I'll catch the snitch in due time and end this game." Draco covered her body with his and he moved to claim her mouth in a demanding kiss.   
Hermione moaned into his mouth as his snake slithered into her cavern once more. He pulled away from her leaving himself in her core, pushed her legs together and used them as leverage as he began to plow into her in ernest. His mouth craved the taste of her skin. He had to have her, and did so in kissing her ankles.   
"Fucking Merlin, Draco!" she screamed at the unexpected contact. She spiralled again bringing Draco to his blissful end also as his name left her lips. He gave a primal groan, thrusting into her a few final strokes and collapsed on top. Their chests heaving and sweat dripping. Coming back to his senses, Draco clamored off of Hermione and offered his hand to help her sit up.   
"That was bloody brilliant." He kissed her hand helping her stand. "Best date night ever." He bragged and Hermione smirked. "You're welcome."   
Suddenly there was noise from the stands above them. They looked at the ceiling. "I guess there are some delinquents sneaking out." Draco observed.   
Hermione fixed her blouse and donned her robe and cloak. Draco searched for his scattered clothes and began to dress. He pulled Hermione into another fierce kiss.   
"Let's go take some house points." He smirked and led the way out of changing rooms. Hermione smoothed her hair and followed him out into the cool night.


End file.
